


Taken over

by Kionalove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Massage, Multi, Other, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: The avengers begin to split up when an old friend of Fury gets called in to save the day.





	1. Operation begin

First some backstory.  
Its been years since i last met fury. It was almost as if it were yesterday, i was only a young boy when shield had finally declared the Avengers Initiative at the same time declaring another operation that only agent Coulson, fury, and a small group of workers knew about. Force Net. 

Force Net was created with the one mission: to keep certain avengers together no matter what. This is where i come in. I was born with the power to make anyone atracted to me. No exceptions. So when fury called in i knew what was up.

Now, like i said i was just a young boy, naive and full optimism. I also just so happened to have a lil'crush on the avengers. Namely, Bruce banner. I was facinated by his back story and how he came to be, so much so i mightve gotten a carried away. I, in my opinion, knew everything there is about him. From his personality to his very genetic code. And yes i still do.

"Ok, bye." I dropped the phone on the wooden table and leaned back into the couch with a huff and a blush. I had just been given orders to get off my lazy ass and solve their splitting up problem despite the fact they never even tried to solve the problem by themselves first. But then again they didnt have to try since it was technically my job to do it. 

5\. 5 days till they leave permanently. If. I didnt solve this problem I'll be thrown in the street. SHEILD was bascically paying for the house i was living in and for the necessitys in my life. What complicated things even more was that the first day starts tomorrow.

It was bright in the morning and the day havent even started yet. I rubbed my eyes before getting out a pencil and piece of paper and began listing off things i would need to make tomorrow night work. Natasha confirmed that Tony stark was leaving tommarow and was going to the bar in Happer street Downtown; the first target. I wrote all the things i needed and got dressed in a red large hoodie, some black jeans, and red converse before heading out the store.

Once i arrived i wasnt even there for 3 seconds before walking out with some lotion, some wipes, shampoo, a BUNCH of pillows and blankets, enough food to feed a family, and a rubrics cube along with a tablet. Whatever people were thinking about was not anything good as they made weird disgusted faces and even some just completely avoided me at all costs. Though they wouldnt if they knew what i was doing. What will i do with it? You'll see...


	2. Chapter 2

It was only one hour before the bar opened, though i was intent on getting there early. Cars were hardly out and the ones that were on the road were zooming right past, the air was stilled and the orange lights reflected off of the brick wall giving a sense of nostalgia. 

In case you probably missed it im male, and very much gay. So when my family found out not long after i was discarded out onto the street. I remember tears seemed to flow at an endless stream from my eyes and my things were either burnt to ash or thrown out. Curses were thrown at me from all directions, i remember how it all seemed hopeless to even try or even stay alive.

I had nothing left and no one to turn to. Except Fury. He knew of my power and a week before this happened, when my parents kept nagging me to change my ways he contacted saying that if i wanted join him then he was more than happy let me. 

And so i set off to begin my journey at Force Net, I'll admit, the whole process wasnt all caramel and choclate but it was worth it. I got my own home, own life, anything you could ask for, really. But...

My thoughts were interrupted by the gingle by the door. Turns out ive just been standing there for 3 hours. 3 hours, really? I slipped inside, walked down the stairs and sat by the bar inside. The room was filled with laughter of all kinds, and dancing while the speaker played 'All men are pigs' at top volume, it also was generally dark with flashing lights flickering around the crowd. It was truly like a party. I believe it was about 30 minuets before a certain someone came walking down the stairs dressed in casual clothes. My head snapped back looking straight ahead when he started walking towards me. Ok, calm down Jasper. All you have to do is get him attracted to towards you, nothing more nothing less. As he took a seat beside me he ordered a drink and there was a moment of silence between us. Dispite the amence amount of preparation i could practically feel my body burning with uncertainty, and my introverted self slowly take control. I looked a him and manged catch his gaze. We stared at each other, him with a knowing smirk and my hesitant stature. By this time practically everyone in the crowd knew of what was unfolding. He touched my check gently slowly pulling in captiving me with the red spark in his eyes. The background seemed to have faded into a blur, the music slowed down as if this moment was the most important thing in world. My mimd fogged with mist and my heart raced, our faces were only an inch away and tapped my lip as if asking for entrance... heh, this isn't what i was trained to do. My mind clear immediately and snapped into work mode. His face was twisted in awe looking with passion towards me. Perfect, looks like he is officially attracted. Slowly i leaned in to whisper in his ear, "It was nice playing with you but i really cant... unless you decide to stay." In the most enticng voice i could make. I stood up and right before he could he could say anything i pointed to the crowd. "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." And began walking away to the exit. Tony just stared at me as i walked away.


	3. Baby

To be honest i kind of expected him to follow me out the door 'cause when i glanced at him he looked like a kicked puppy. Shutting the door i leaned back and breathed a sigh, my heart finally slowed and my blush finally disappeared. If i didnt know any better I'd think i was having a heart attack.

It took a while but i finally i found my car and drove home. I stumbled around bit before flopping on my bed and curled up not caring that i still had my shoes then slept like there was no tomarrow.

I had woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing in my pocket. "Agent Jasper repoting for duty." "Im just here to say Tony Stark will be staying on the team


End file.
